


I still hear your voice.

by fxlminare



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, anyway, but uk... ben is dead so, in which reader helps vanya at the end of s2, plus vanya and reader and ben were super close, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Growing up you had always had a special connection with Vanya and Ben; now that he is gone and with Vanya unable to control her powers on her own, having the world on the verge of annihilation, you know it’s your time to step up
Relationships: The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy & Reader
Kudos: 5





	I still hear your voice.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** I spoke about this concept with my girl like 3 thousand years ago and only recently did I manage to actually write it so, here we are. Please, enjoy my first TUA fic.

You had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, to Vanya being in so much pain, anger, and confusion that she’d lose contact with reality and with her abilities again. You knew she’d consume everything around her; that included you and your siblings. You had stayed back with Klaus as Diego and Allison both tried to get to her, to ground her and bring her back to reality but both had failed, being sent back by Vanya’s powerful blast, knocked on the floor in front of you. Klaus was mumbling, having had tried too but having gotten nowhere near close enough. So you knew.

You gulped lightly, taking in a deep breath before you stood up from behind the desk. Klaus screamed at you to get down but you had to try; no one was coming to help you. Five wasn’t there to get all of you to safety again. So you had to try.

Vanya and you had always been close, even keeping contact when she moved out and published the book and the subsequent chaos it seemed to cause everywhere around you and your siblings unraveled. You understood. Reginald had been a true asshole to Vanya her whole life; not that he had been any kinder to you or the rest but you had always thought Vanya got the worst of it: being put down at any chance Reginald got, not being allowed to be with you, not even when you could play or just be around the house together, let alone go on missions. But, even then, you had always found a way to talk with her a bit every day. She was your family and you hated that she felt left out.

And now, there you were, struggling to set your feet steady on the floor, holding onto anything you found around you as you slowly moved toward her. You cleared your head, trying to connect with Vanya, hoping you’d be able to overcome the barrier of energy around her.

You saw Diego’s knives stuck to the floor to get to the door so you decided to use them, holding onto them as it became impossible to move closer to Vanya by walking, having to crawl through the floor. _Vanya, if you can hear me, I’m coming._

The energy blast didn’t lessen around you but, somehow, you felt like it was easier to keep moving the closer you got to her. You didn’t have the time to question it, finally reaching the door and standing up once you were inside the room, resting your back against one of the walls not to get sucked outside again.

“Vanya, focus on my voice.” -you reached your hand toward her, biting your lower lip as you tried to reach her arm- “I’m here.”

You closed your eyes as soon as you made contact with her, feeling like you were being sucked into something you couldn’t control but you didn’t fight it, trying to remain as calm as you could until you felt solid ground under your feet again. Only then, did you dare to open your eyes again, looking around, realizing you were inside somewhere vaguely familiar but not quite. You could feel the connection to the place but also an immense amount of dread toward it.

The sound of a violin caught your attention. You called for Vanya but received no answer, so you decided to walk toward the music, going down a short set of stairs, finding a table in the middle of a room with a violin on it. You furrowed your eyebrows. It seemed like the music came from _inside_ the instrument.

The look of the room was not doing much to help you piece everything together. There were no colors there, just black, white and grey. It made you feel cold, disoriented even. Disconnected. Maybe that was all a reflection of how Vanya felt.

You touched the violin, seeing the strings were red, feeling like you were being pulled somewhere again, not fighting it. You opened your eyes. New room, same colors, same dreadful feelings clouding your brain. It was all louder in there. It made you feel sick.

You turned around to see someone lying on the floor, holding their knees. _Vanya_. She rose her head as you spoke her name in your head. It was her. You smiled as you walked toward her slowly as she incorporated herself into a sitting position against a column. _Remember me?_

“I remember everything.” -Vaya’s voice was more of a cry than anything else- “I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”- you didn’t want to lie to her, you knew that was the last thing she needed- “I am.” -Vanya sighed, running her hands over her face- “What’s wrong with me?”

“Vanya, hey.” -you sat down in front of her- “You can do it, there’s still time.”

“I don’t deserve...” -a sob drank her words, but you knew exactly what she was going to say- “I killed Pogo, I almost killed Allison, I–” _I’m a monster._

“V, look at me.” -you moved closer to her, having heard her thoughts before she put them into words- “You’re not a monster.” -you offered her your hand but not forcing her to take it- “Reginald treated you like you were going to explode before you ever did. This is not your fault. You can’t control your powers like us because he didn’t let you. It’s messed up.”

“I destroyed the world.”

“It’s not your fault. And please, stop thinking you’re a monster. I can hear you repeating that word in the back of your head and it’s hurting me almost as much as it hurts you.” -Vanya’s fingers curled around your own- “You’re entitled to your anger but right now I need you to focus on me and breathe. You can do this, V, I believe in you.”

Vanya’s lips were still trembling from her crying, but they slowly curled up into a smile. You took her other hand on yours, pulling her to you to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks. Her arms were soon around you so you closed your eyes, holding onto her. Vanya was so much more than her powers and her anger. She was kind and loving, talented beyond measure, respectful and friendly. She was your best friend, your family and you’d do anything for her. _Anything._

You only let go of her when she did, standing up and pulling her with you, allowing her to hug you again and kissing the side of her head. You could feel how scared she had been, how loneliness and confusion had crowded her mind for years. You felt terrible. You wished there had been something you could have done.

“Y/N,” -Vanya’s voice went low with concern as she pulled from you- “what’s happening to you?”

“Me?” -you furrowed your eyebrows watching as her eyes traveled up and down your face and body.

\- “I’m hurting you.”

“Vanya, I’m–”

She cut you off by holding your hands high enough for you to see yourself. You had felt itchy all around but you thought it was because you had been suck inside Vanya’s consciousness; the last thing you thought could be happening was that you were...

“I’m so sorry, Y/N/N!”

“Vanya,” -you took her hands in yours again, squeezing them- “It’s okay. I’ll be okay.”

“I’m killing you.”

“No, I’m helping you.” -you smiled, licking your lips, realizing you weren’t afraid- “This is what I was meant to do. After all these years, I understand now.”

“But I’m–”

“I’ll always be with you, V.” -you felt a tear ran down your cheek, but not because you were sad but because you were suddenly overwhelmed with the purest feeling of love- “You’re my family.”

“You’re my family.”

Vanya nodded profusely, opening your arms for her again. You smiled against her hair, humming together that song you loved so much, the one you sneaked into her room to listen to every night, the one you’d hum in your head and hope she’d be able to hear whenever you couldn’t be with her. The song Vanya had first learnt to play on the violin and the one she always played when she felt alone.

“I love you, V.”

“I love you, Y/N/N.”

You let out a final breath and everything went calm around you. You knew you weren’t with Vanya anymore. You smiled to yourself, your mind completely at ease like it hadn’t been in years. You knew everything was exactly as it was meant to be. You wondered what would be next.

Opening your eyes, you found yourself at your favorite spot, smiling as you walked to sit down when your heard noise around you. You felt it. Him. But... it couldn’t be. You turned around and, soon enough, clear as day, there he stood: Ben.

You had always found comfort in him; he had been your best friend since you met, growing almost closer to him than you were to Vanya because of all the time you had spent together when she wasn’t allowed to join. Diego had always been too upbeat for you, Allison and Luther had their own thing going and Klaus… well, Klaus had always been Klaus.

You had mourned him for years, carrying a broken heart wherever you went since it happened. You thought it’d never heal but, as he smiled at you, you felt the wound mend.

“Hello, Y/N.”

You didn’t find the words to answer, running up to him and throwing yourself at him, hugging him tightly with him wasting not a second to do the same. Maybe you were dead but you were home again. And that was enough for you.


End file.
